10 Steps To Get Over A Breakup
by Hope M
Summary: Clare and Eli are done. She is dealing the pains of a breakup badly, but she finds a new interest that inspires her for a story to help the ladies out there. This story will CAKE! Clare/ Jake. I hope you guys like it! ; READ& REVIEW! :D


**A/N: So I'm doing a new fanfiction. I have no idea why I haven't made up a new story. I guess I've been so busy this summer and I kind of didn't really just feel like writing. I am so sorry for not writing and my apologies! I hope you guys like this story! It's a CAKE one! **

**I've had quite a liking in Cake and Jake the new character played by Justin Kelly. He is so gorgeous and I admire him so much! So yeah… here is my story! I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Also, this story, the kids will be in college, year 2 for Clare and year 3 for Eli and Jake. Imogen will play a little in the story, but not so much. But hey, I always change my mind on things. Basically it's like Eli and Clare broke up and Jake and Clare meet! Enjoy! **

**Clare's POV**

I sighed going through my Facebook pictures. Deleting so many and changing my Facebook relationship status. I had 42 pictures of Eli and me. It was so fucking hard; I just wanted to delete my account so bad just so I wouldn't have to do all the dirty work.

It's been almost a week since we broke up. And I feel sort of alone I'm guessing, I can't find another word for me. I could use abandoned, deserted, companionless and so many other words to describe how I feel. But no other words can top that I feel **hurt**. I gave Eli the best 6 months of me and he just does that to me. Like I'm a piece of trash that he can dispose of. Well no Mr. Goldsworthy I can get back five times harder! I just need a guy, and a hot one at that! But who to think of?

I shut my laptop and turned my head to Alli who was reading a fashion magazine.

"Alli?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"I need a boyfriend..." I replied.

Alli brought her nose out of the magazine and had a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Like hell yeah! Want to go boyfriend shopping at the mall? I bet there are some available guys there" She winked at me.

I was considering the thought of going to the mall and having a random stranger ask me out, but I'm not really that type of girl. I want to make Eli jealous and try and make him feel like I did, but no.

"What about a guy from this college? I would know him and it wouldn't be hard trying to know them?" I suggested.

Alli shrugged her shoulders and agreed. She grabbed a pen and paper and then plopped herself down on my bed.

"So… I already have a list of guys that go here that can be possible your new _boyfriend_" Alli said while writing down a few familiar names on her paper.

"Alright what do you think of Drew?" She asked.

Eww, just the thought of me dating my best friend's brother sounded so wrong. And Adam would probably kill Drew if he ever tried something.

"Um, no your ex and my best friend's brother. Not really my style and not my type at all!"

"Okay, what about Owen? He is really handsome and-"

"And he is a total pig. Geez Alli have you seen the way he looks at girls? He undresses them with his eyes!"

"Alright miss picky we can't all have the perfect guy!" Alli retorted.

"So… what about KC..?"

KC! Never, we used to go out in High school, and I think he is dating that Jenna girl.

"NO! No Ex's!"

After for almost 2 hours of thinking and picking out guys, I was done. All the guys were either a total ass, pig, or taken. The only guy that I could really think of to my standards was Eli.

Oh gosh how much I missed him! The way he kissed me with his soft lips and that godforsaken smirk he gave me whenever I "Turned him on" as he said. Which was mostly all the time.

Does Eli ever think of me? Does he ever think of how much he hurt me and how much he fucked up our relationship? I miss him so much, yet I hate his guts. It sucks. It sucks knowing he is probably happy without me. Well I guess everything happens for a reason, right?

"So, how about we go to The Dot and have come cappuccino's and take a break?" Alli suggested.

I sighed and nodded "Sure"

We both got up. I put on my shoes and grabbed my jacket, Alli did the same and we both exited the dorm.

It was pretty cold outside! We walked out of the dorm and into the sidewalk. Alli and I walked a few blocks then stopped at The Dot. We walked in and were greeted my Peter. Then we sat at our same booth. Nothing has changed, everything we are used to.

"The usual!" Peter asked us.

Alli nodded and then she turned her head to me.

"So how's everything going sister?"

"Pretty miserable as you can see. And the boy list is just terrible, how about we just forg-"

And I saw him.

It's like it was almost supposed to be. So clichéd, the girl who is trying to get over a relationship is so sad and then see's a smokin' hot guy at her convenient coffee shop. What should she do?

Then it hit me! I'm gonna write a story on how to get over a break up. It sounds cheesy, but it sounds so good. I smiled at the idea.

"CLARE! EARTH TO CLARE!" Alli yelled at my face.

I shook my head and went back to reality.

"Alli, I have an idea and I think it could help all the ladies out there. I just need your help."

End of chapter 1!

**Okay guys this chapter is fucking short and I know! It'S just an introduction for the chapter. Other chapters will be shorter, I promise ;)**

**Please read and review! **

**Xoxo **

**Hope M ;P**


End file.
